I'm Not Gay!
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Humor! Poor Adam, everyone thinks he is. Humorous Oneshot.


**Title:** I'm NOT Gay!

**Parings:** Adam/Tanya, Tommy/Kat

**Summary**: Poor Adam, everybody thinks he's gay. HUMOR!! One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, I just play with the characters.

**Author's Note:** I have to say it again, this is just a humorous lil' fic I thought up during an IM conversation with somebody. A little teasing, but it's all in good fun.

* * *

Adam came out of the kitchen, a sixer in each hand. "So what's up?" He asked, setting the beer down on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. He rested his arm along the back of the couch, letting Tanya scootch up beside him and snuggle into his chest. 

"Ask him," Tommy said nudging Kat.

"You ask him," Kat replied, elbowing him in return.

"Ask me what?" Adam asked, eyebrows raised, as he watched Tommy and Kat nudging each other.

"Nothing!" Tanya exclaimed, glaring at the two of them.

"Are you gay?" Jason asked, grabbing a beer from the table and cracking it open.

Adam's eyes got wide, "Are you serious? Am I gay?"

"Yeah, are you gay?"

"No! I'm not gay, why…" Adam paused, looking dumbfounded, "why do _you_ think I'm gay?"

"Sweetie, they _all_ think you're gay," Tanya replied, aggravation in her voice as she glared at her fellow rangers.

"Well hon," Kat began, "you share your apartment with a drag queen," she said with a sigh, leaning into Tommy's side.

Tanya looked up at Adam and smacked him in the chest, "I didn't know he was a drag queen!" She exclaimed sitting up straight.

Rocky shrugged, "It doesn't surprise me, hell if I were gay, I'd be all over you in a heartbeat dude," Rocky said with a grin.

Adam stared at Rocky in disbelief, "_If _I was gay, and I'm _not_, you would _definitely_ not be my type." He threw a pillow at Rocky, who ducked.

"Sheesh, you don't gotta throw things, don't be so harsh. Everybody knows you're a perfect catch," Rocky said giving him a wounded look.

Adam groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead, "And you guys are saying "I" am the gay one."

Tommy chuckled, "Well, you _do_ share an apartment with a drag queen," he reminded him.

Adam scoffed, making a face at him, "What's your point? Shawna's got a boyfriend and again, _if _I were gay, definitely not my type."

Rocky coughed, "Sure" he said, trying to hide his snickers.

"You're just bitter that I said you weren't my type," Adam replied, aiming another pillow at his head.

"Why is it we're picking on Adam? Rocky could be gay," Tanya pointed out.

"Hey!" Rocky exclaimed, launching the pillow Adam had tossed at him, at Tanya.

Kat giggled, "Yeah, or Tommy could be gay if you think about it, he _did_ spend an awful lot of time with Jason alone back in the day you know."

Adam snickered at the looks Tommy and Jason were giving Kat, serves them right, he thought to himself.

Tommy sighed the sigh of the long suffering, "Jason is my best friend, key word there, _friend_."

"Even more proof," Tanya murmured under her breath, causing Adam to crack up.

"So "I" am the gay one now?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, if the shoe fits," Adam replied with a smirk.

"Okay, back on topic, Adam could be gay, who knows?" Jason said trying to turn it back around on him.

Adam felt like banging his head on the coffee table, "I'm NOT gay! Sheesh! Even if I was, it's not like I'd hit on ANY of you anyway," he griped, wishing he had more pillows to throw at them.

Kat laughed, "So, twinks are more your type then, huh Adam?"

Adam just glowered at her, "Bite. Me."

"Come on, just admit it Adam, you're cute, sexy, and savvy. Any girl or guy would want you," Rocky said with a laugh.

Adam smiled, "I'll admit that, any girl or guy _would_ want me, but honestly guys, the twig and giggleberries just don't do it for me, really," he stressed the last part.

Tommy leaned up in his seat, "A-ha!" He exclaimed, smiling as if he'd just figured out the secrets of existence.

Adam looked at him curiously, "A-ha what?"

"So you _are_ gay!"

Adam was staring at Tommy as if he'd grown a second head, "Okay man, all those powers must be messing with your head, I said guys hit on me, I _also _said that guy stuff doesn't turn me on."

Tanya cleared her throat, "Will you guys knock it off already, my Sweetie is _not _gay!"

"What would you do if he was?" Kat asked her, tilting her head to the side to ponder the question.

"I wouldn't be with him if he was gay, obviously!" Tanya exclaimed.

Adam pulled her closer, "So, if I ever wanted to break up with you, I should just tell you I'm gay huh?" he joked.

Tanya smiled, _two can play at that game Sweetie, _"Yes, you should be open and honest with me Sweetie, that's how our relationship is and always will be."

Adam groaned, "You don't play fair," he whined. "Guys, I'm seriously _not _gay!"

"Sure you're not," Rocky said with a smirk.

"What is this, pick on the frog day?" Adam whined, leaning his head back against the couch.

Tommy laughed, "Alright, I guess we can stop picking on you."

"Now we can just pick on Tommy, mister 'hair down to his ass'," Rocky said with a laugh.

"You!" Tommy exclaimed, jumping up as Rocky leapt off the couch. "Come back here!" he cried, chasing Rocky around Adam's apartment.

Adam laughed at Rocky's girlish scream when Tommy caught him, "And they say "I" am the gay one," he said with a sigh, pulling Tanya closer.


End file.
